Internado
by ppg y yo
Summary: Mandada a un internado por su mal comportamiento, nuestra protagonista tendrá que soportar todo lo que suceda en ese internado que considera "Demasiado femenino", afortunadamente sabemos que no se dejará llevar por el sistema y mantendra su mente y orgullo en alto. "-¡Estas hablando con la encargada del salón!" "-¿y eso te vuelve especial?" Pasen a leer!


"Odio a mis padres, siempre diciéndome 'Pórtate como la jovencita que eres' Nah ¡'jovencita' mi abuela! No veo necesidad de mandarme a un internado de niñas tan… tan… ¡Femeninas! Sin contar que el uniforme es ridículo, para mi gusto." Pensaba Buttercup con cierta cara de enojo por ser mandada a un internado y por tener un uniforme –según ella- ridículo, consistía en una falda de cuadros de color rojo y un chaleco negro, con zapatos escolares y calcetas blancas, debía llevar un peinado "aceptable" para la escuela.

-Hija, recuerda que hacemos esto por tu bien- dijo la madre de Buttercup intentando hacer que dejara esa cara de enojada.

-Tsk! ¿Cómo esto es para mí bien? ¿Encerrarme es bueno? ¡No le veo nada de bueno!- exclamó Buttercup para ver la ventana del auto.

-¡Pues TU no pudiste dejar ese comportamiento tan rebelde! ¡Te avisamos una y otra vez que dejaras de comportarte de ese modo y no obedeciste! ¡Al contrario! ¡Nos jugaste bromas muy pesadas!- decía el padre de Buttercup claramente enojado mientras conducía.

"_No me arrepiento de nada" _pensó Buttercup mientras sonreía maliciosamente recordando aquella broma que le jugo a su padre.

"**Flash Back"**

-¡Papá! ¿Me dejas usar el auto?- preguntó Buttercup a su padre, que estaba haciendo una presentación en Power Point para su trabajo.

-¡No! ¡Tienes solo dieciséis años! ¡Y no tienes licencia para conducir!- respondió el padre sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la computadora.

-Pero así ya no tengo que pedir que me lleven a las fiestas.

-¿Fiestas?- preguntó el papá de Buttercup para dejar de observar la pantalla y ver a su hija -¿Cuáles fiestas?

"Rayos, no debí hablar de más…" pensó Buttercup

-Hija, sabes que no me gusta que salgas tanto a las fiestas, ¿Por qué no mejor te pones a estudiar algo? También le puedes ayudar a tu madre…

-Tonterías.

-¡Jovencita, cuida tu lenguaje!

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-Porque las niñas educadas no tienen mal lenguaje.

-¿y…? ¡No me interesa tener cuidado con mi vocabulario! ¡Yo puedo decidir cómo hablar cuando se me de mi p*** gana!

-¡JOVENCITA! ¡A TU CUARTO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

-Tarado…

Cuando el padre de Buttercup se había separado de la laptop, Buttercup salió de su habitación y tomo la laptop de su padre, agregando a su presentación una que otra imagen… provocativa, cuando terminó guardo los cambios y se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

Vaya sorpresa se encontró el padre de Buttercup en el trabajo al exponer su presentación con un poco de pornografía… de parte de su linda hijita.

"**Fin del flash back"**

-Eso fue increíble…- dijo Buttercup sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Si te refieres a esa broma, no fue NADA increíble!- contesto el papá muy enojado.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó la madre de Buttercup al acercarse a la escuela.

Era un gran edificio de color rojo-anaranjado, con mucha vegetación y arboles alrededor, había muchas jovencitas con el mismo uniforme de Buttercup, algunas con otro color pero al fin al cabo el mismo.

-Bueno hija, te amamos y mándanos un mensaje cuando puedas- decía la madre mientras veía como bajaba del automóvil su hija y tomaba su maleta.-Volveremos en Octubre por ti, cielo.

-¡Hasta entonces pórtate bien como la dama que eres!- gritó el padre frustrado para pisar el acelerador y perderse de vista en el camino.

"Lindos… considerando que nunca los obedecí en casa ¡y menos en este internado para niñas cursis!" pensó Buttercup mientras hacia una cara de disgusto.

-Veo que tu eres la nueva…- dijo una voz ronca de mujer.-Soy la profesora Ogrum, te mostraré el internado y donde será tu habitación.

Ogrum era una señora de edad mediana, tenía un poco de sobrepeso, vestía con un atuendo formal, no era muy alta y su cabello era negro claro atado en cola de caballo.

-… Quiero que sepa que NO obedeceré sus órdenes, usted no me manda.

-Pues eso cambiará, jovencita, en este internado no permitimos a niñas revoltosas…

-Entonces debería expulsarme de esta cursilería.

-No lo haré, ¡al final del ciclo serás una niña bien portada y con buenos modales!

-Ya lo veremos… anciana- dijo Buttercup mientras sonreía de manera confiada.

La profesora le mostró de mala gana los salones y las habitaciones (que eran muy amplias), gimnasios, actividades extra, deportes, le explicó el reglamento y sanciones, ya saben, lo típico cuando eres el nuevo en un colegio.

-…Y no se permiten las bromas, señorita Buttercup…

-Ok- contestó con desinterés Buttercup mientras miraba una mosca que volaba por ahí.

-Este es tu salón- dijo la maestra para mostrarle una puerta que decía "2°A"

Después de decir esto, abrió la puerta, mostrando a unas niñas bien peinadas, con el uniforme en buen estado sentadas cada una en un pupitre mientras tomaban notas.

-¡Buenos días, maestra Ogrum!- saludaron las jovencitas mientras se levantaban a lado del pupitre.

-Buenos días, se pueden sentar.

-Gracias, maestra Ogrum- contestaron las jóvenes para sentarse de nuevo.

"Robots, no tienen que contestar todas al mismo tiempo…" pensó Buttercup mirando al salón con repugnacia.

-Ella es su nueva compañera, se llama Buttercup Matsubara, tiene quince años de edad…

-¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo presentarme sola, anciana!

Cuando Buttercup dijo eso, todas las alumnas pusieron una cara de sorpresa porque nadie le ha contestado NUNCA de mala manera a las maestras, y menos a Ogrum.

-Como pueden ver, es algo rebelde, eviten juntarse con ella… al menos hasta que deje ese mal comportamiento- dijo enojada la maestra Ogrum para después irse del salón.

-¿Dónde me siento?- preguntó Buttercup desinteresada de la situación en la que estaba.

Nadie le contesto, ni siquiera voltearon a verla, por lo que Buttercup tuvo que sentarse en el primer pupitre que viera, que termino siendo el ultimo de la última fila a lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Buttercup para sentarse y sacar un borrador de su bolsillo.

-E-Estamos haciendo problemas de matemáticas…- contestó tímidamente una joven rubia que llevaba su cabello en dos coletas de caballo.

-Oye ¿me regalas un bolígrafo? Olvide el mío…

-¡C-Claro!- contesto la joven para darle un bolígrafo a Buttercup.

-Ok, ¿me regalas una hoja?

-¡P-Por supuesto!

-¿Un libro?

-¡Aquí tienes!

-¿Marcador?

-¡Sí!

-… ¿Tu virginidad?

-¡Clar…! ¡NO!- contestó la joven ruborizada y algo avergonzada.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué no lo digo en serio! Es que siempre me contestabas un "Sí" y quería saber si te trababas o algo por el estilo.

-Oh, bien…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo una joven pelirroja con un moño en su cola de caballo y de ojos rosados.- ¿Por qué están platicando en vez de estar haciendo problemas de álgebra?

-B-Bueno, p-pues, y-yo…- intentaba contestar la pregunta la rubia que se encontraba totalmente nerviosa.

-le estaba pidiendo que me regalara alguno de sus útiles ¿algún problema con eso?- le contesto sin interés Buttercup.

-Sí, debes traer tus útiles escolares y dejar de molestar a la compañera.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque así lo dice el reglamento!

-¡Pues unas palabras no me afectan en lo absoluto!

-¡Pero las tienes que obedecer!

-¡No lo haré porque una "niña inmadura" me lo dice!

-¿Inmadura?

-y también algo sorda…

-¡No voy a tolerar este comportamiento!

-Pues no lo toleres…

-¡¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?!

-No, y no me interesa.

-¡Estás hablando con la encargada del salón!

-¿Y eso te vuelve especial?

De repente todas las alumnas exclamaron un gran "uuhh…" dejando de hacer los problemas de algebra para observar a las dos alumnas con su discusión

-¡Esto ira con las maestras!- dijo la pelirroja para dirigirse a la puerta con pasos fuertes y salir del salón.

-Como si eso me importara…- susurro para sí misma Butttercup

-Este… te llamas Buttercup ¿No?- dijo tímida la joven rubia a Buttercup.

-Yep, la única e inigualable ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Este… Bubbles Gotokuji…

-¿Quién era esa anticuada?

-¿A-a quien te refieres?

-Ya sabes, la pelirroja inmadura que usa moño rojo…

-¡Ella! ¡Se llama Blossom Akatsumi!

-¿Siempre es así?

-¿Cómo?

-Anticuada, mandona, obediente…

-Sí…

-¿Dónde están las maestras?

-ellas no vienen a esta hora.

-… ¿quieres hacer algo emocionante?

-¿Cómo qué?

-…Fugarnos de clase… tal vez…

-¡No! ¡Eso sería malo!

-¿por qué? Las maestras se olvidan de sus alumnas a esta hora…

-Pero… nunca me he fugado…

-¡Yo te enseñaré!- dijo Buttercup para levantarse de su asiento, ir a la puerta y sujetar la perilla. -¿No vienes, Bubbles?

Todas las alumnas posaron su mirada en Bubbles

-Pues…- dijo Bubbles no muy segura de que hacer, pero termino levantándose de su asiento e ir hacia donde estaba Buttercup.

-ustedes pueden salir, siempre y cuando estén seguras de si quieren hacerlo…- dijo Buttercup para salir del salón junto con Bubbles.

Las alumnas se quedaron asombradas, porque nadie se ha salido de las clases, si acaso para ir al baño, pero era obvio que ellas no iban al baño…

Seis minutos después, llego Blossom con la maestra Ogrum al salón, quienes se encontraban todas las alumnas, excepto Bubbles y Buttercup.

-¿Dónde está esa rebelde?- preguntó Blossom al darse cuenta de que no estaba Buttercup.

-Salió del salón…- contesto una alumna.

-¿también Bubbles?- preguntó la maestra Ogrum.

-Este… sí…- respondió la misma alumna.

-¡Ustedes conocen las reglas! ¡Solo puede salir una jovencita a la vez! ¡Ahora escriban 500 veces "Debo esperar mi turno para salir"!- dijo la maestra con serio enojo.

Inmediatamente terminó de decir la orden, las alumnas se pusieron a escribir en su libreta "Debo esperar mi turno para salir"

* * *

Hola! Aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia, perdónenme si no publico muy seguido pero la escuela me está matando xD (Sí, volví a la cárcel TToTT) en cierto modo todo lo que escriba en este fic son todas (o casi todas…) las cosas que he querido hacer en la escuela… más no me atrevo a realizarlas TToTT (lose, soy la "chica tímida y obediente" del salón… a veces me dan ganas de ser grosera con todos xD ¿les ha pasado algo así o yo tengo problemas psiocologicos?)

**Gracias por leer!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
